


Home

by Dahliaxat68



Category: Star Trek: The Original Series
Genre: Angst, Character Study, Friendship, GIMP (GNU Image Manipulation Program), Hurt Kirk, M/M, Poetry, Pre-Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-03
Updated: 2014-02-03
Packaged: 2018-01-11 01:22:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 162
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1166923
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dahliaxat68/pseuds/Dahliaxat68
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Spock tries to control his emotions while Jim is trapped in a cave, where the air he breathes drives him mad. Spock has never felt so helpless, and felt so much for one man.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Home

Image from the episode The Cloud Minders

You were gone from my side.  
  
How I missed thee.  
  
I let my human side worry for your safety.  
  
As I tried very hard to remain positive with my logical side.  
  
It was quite difficult.  
  
Hoping, however illogical it sounded, that you would be still alive.  
  
But, we had been always close you and I and I could still feel your presence.   
  
Something stirring in the back of my mind.  
  
Not only that, but my heart felt heavy, as it ached to be reunited with you again.  
  
Is this what humans call love, affection.  
  
Then I must say, I truly love you Jim.  
  
No one has ever made me feel so deeply.  
  
Now, you stand before me, and I hold you tight.  
  
Make you see reason, that you have been poisoned by the air that you breathed.  
  
You are here now again by my side, where you were meant to be.  
  
James Kirk is home.


End file.
